thelightsourcefandomcom-20200213-history
Kratos
The legendary Kratos, the God of War himself! Origins Born and raised in Sparta and trained as a warrior, Kratos rose quickly throughout the military ranks and became Spartas youngest captain starting with fifty men and eventually his legion growing into the thousands. Kratos was known for his ruthless and efficient tactics, conquering many city-states for Sparta. Eventually Kratos and his army was easily outmatched by the merciless barbarians from the east. Facing death at the hands of the barbarian king, Kratos begged Ares to save him. Ares accepted and wiped out the barbarians and saved Kratos. Kratos pledged his service to Ares and Ares granted him the Blades of Chaos for his service. Kratos and his Spartans went around Greece raiding villages and cities in Ares' name. When Kratos and his men were ordered to raid a village of Athena worshippers and leave nothing alive as well as destroy everything in their way, Kratos killed his wife and daughter who were taking refuge in the temple while he was in a bloodlust frenzy. Kratos was distraught and burned his families' remains, but then the village oracle cursed Kratos to wear the ashes of his family on his skin for eternity earning him the nickname 'Ghost of Sparta'. Kratos repulsed mortals to the point where they would rather die painfully than be near him and became the embodiment of selfishness and cruelty. Kratos suffered from immense guilt and depression as well as endless nightmares for 10 years straight. Kratos wandered Greece searching for forgiveness and vowing his revenge on Ares. He served the Olympians, promised to be forgiven for his sins if he killed Ares. Kratos had acquired Pandoras Box, that if opened, could give any mortal the power to defeat a god. Ares sent his harpies and killed Kratos acquiring Pandoras Box. Kratos escaped the underworld and after seeing Ares killing his family infront of him again in an alternate dimension and stripping him of the Blades of Chaos, killed him. Although his sins were forgiven, Kratos was still haunted from the nightmares of his past and Athena revealed that the Olympians never promised to rid him of his nightmares. Kratos, feeling abandoned, planned to commit suicide by jumping over the highest cliff overlooking the Aegean Sea. After ten years of endless suffering, ten years of endless nightmares, it would all be over... death would be his escape...... but the Olympians had different plans for him. Athena explained that Kratos' services could not go unrewarded and gave him Ares' former throne as the God of War. As the God of War, Kratos was removed from the Olympians and helped Sparta conquer the world, still holding a grudge against the Olympians for not being able to rid him of his memories that still haunted him, conquering the other city-states to comfort him. The Gods were disappointed with Kratos' conquest and Zues feared that Kratos would overthrow him and be the Ruler of Olympus. Athena warned Kratos to halt his conquest, but Kratos ignored her and continued his conquest. When Kratos was attacked by the Colossus of Rhodes, he was drained of most of his divine power. An eagle approached Kratos and offered him the Blade of Olympus, but on one condition, Kratos would have to give up his godhood and become a mortal. Kratos beat the Colossus, but being drained of his godly power, he was unable to get himself out from under the wreckage of the fallen Colossus. Zues revealed himself to be the eagle and offered Kratos the chance to serve him for eternity and get his godly power back, Kratos vowed he served noone and Zues impaled him with the Blade of Olympus killing him again. Kratos was saved from death by Gaia, Mother of Earth who had been watching over him the whole time. Kratos was told by Atlas about the story of the Great War between the Gods and Titans and how Zues banished the Titans to Tartarus. Kratos promised to help the Titans and was taken to the Sisters of Fate and killed them, becoming fate itself. Kratos faced off against Zues again, nearly killing him, only being stopped by Athena who jumped infront of Kratos' blade and died, Kratos then decided that the Olympians must die. Kratos went back in time and allied himself with the Titans at the time of the Great War. Returning to the present, Kratos and the Titans climbed up Mount Olympus... to kill the Gods. Kratos went up Mount Olympus on Gaia's hand killing many Leviathans sent by the Gods who attacked him and Gaia, eventually revealed to be sent by Poseidon who later showed up and attacked Kratos and Gaia. Poseidon was eventually weakened and pulled out of his massive water form by Kratos who tossed him against a rock and then proceeded to brutally beat him to death with his bare hands, killing him and flooding the world. Kratos and Gaia reached the summit of Mount Olympus and prepared to kill Zues, only to be knocked off Mount Olympus by a thunderbolt. Gaia, refusing to help Kratos who was holding on for dear life, revealed that the titans were only using him to get an advantage over the Gods. Kratos fell into the underworld and died.... again! Antics within the group Kratos was one of the first members of Light Source and had made friends with practically everyone. He despises L and would kill him if given the chance. Kratos can usually be seen practicing his Blade techniques and other powers. Kratos has been rather suspicious because of his brutal nature and his desire for revenge against the Olympians, but is still good and will happily fight the darkness Trivia *Kratos despises Miley Cyrus and New Disney and is saving an Atlas Quake for each one of them *Kratos hates being called a villain and will react savagely to being called one Category:Group Members